futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Federation of Earth
The year is 2200, the glorious planetary nation of Earth has formed. Earth, homeland of the humans, the vessel that stores the common culture and heritage of all Earthlings. It is ruled over by a monarch rotating every 6 years among the noble houses. The monarch is bound by the Constitution and is the Head of State. The responsibilities of government are delegated to the Prime Minister whom is the elected leader of the Executive Council. The legislature comprises of the Senate and the House of Commons. Government Monarch Prime Minister & Executive Council The Executive Council is the collective decision-making body of the Federation's executive branch. Their primary function is to administrate the nation. The Prime Minister is the chief executive of the Federation (serving at the pleasure of the monarch) and is elected in a nation-wide instant runoff for a maximum of 2, 5 year terms. At every election cycle, the prospective candidate for PM must (by law of the constitution) select 4 deputies as running mates. This is to encourage specialisation in the executive branch and consensus government. Nonetheless, the Prime Minister holds ultimate decision-making authority, executive power is not shared. The Prime Minister grant the 4 deputies the roles of the Four Great Ministries of the State - Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Chancellor of the Treasury, Ministry of Home Affairs, and the Ministry of Defence. All other ministries are appointed positions and those that serve as head of those ministries serve until the age of 75, or resignation, or dismissal by the Prime Minister. Parliament (Legislature) * The Senate is the Upper House of Parliament and consists of 3 Senators from each Province. 1 is appointed by the provincial government, 2 are elected by a province-wide single-transferable-vote (STV) election. Senators serve 6 years of office for a maximum of 3 terms and a mandatory disqualification if a Senator will turn 75 before or during their tenure. The Senate is a legislative assembly and as such the primary role of Senators is to act as informed experts on various Federal matters and as oversight to the bills passed by the House of Commons. Senators group themselves into various Senatorial Committees such as the Security Committee, the Defence Committee, the Foreign Affairs Committee, and the Food & Agriculture Committee, among others. The Senate is led by the Praetor of the Senate. * The House of Commons is the Lower House of Parliament and consists of between 400 and 600 Members of Parliament, depending on how election boundaries are drawn for the term. The Commons is a deliberative assembly and its design as having a Majority and Opposition is to encourage debate and compromise. MPs serve 4-year terms for an indefinite number of terms and a mandatory disqualification if an MP will turn 75 before or during their tenure. The House of Commons is led by the Prime Minister and refereed by the Speaker of the House whom is elected by the House from among its ranks. Judicial System * The Supreme Court of the Federation is an independent branch of government that does not fall under the oversight of any other branch. It consists of 7 High Lords of Justice appointed by the monarch (on the advice of the Prime Minister and with the consent of Parliament) that serve until age 75. Generally, the Supreme Court only deals with matters of constitutional law and those rare cases that make its way up the Federation's complex system of courts all the way to the top. The vast majority of cases are resolved by the time they reach the level of their respective Provincial High Courts. * The Federation practices common law though some states practice local civil law or Islamic law. This is particularly the case in Continental Europe, East Asia, South America, and the Middle East. Military Forces The Federation Armed Forces is comprised of 2 service branches, the Federation Army and the Federation Navy. The Federation Army is Earth's primary planetside fighting force and has three main division - the Ground Force, the Air Force, and the Water Force. The Federation Navy is a space-borne fighting force operating a range of ships from destroyers to smaller fighter craft; the Navy Fusiliers are a service branch of the Navy specialising in space-planet combat and operates largely parallel to the Navy command structure, though it falls under Navy High Command. Total service personnel number around 5,000,000. * Federation Army: total ~ 3,000,000 ** Ground Force: ~ 1,800,000 ** Air Force: ~ 600,000 ** Marine Force: ~ 600,000 * Federation Navy: total ~ 2,000,000 ** Navy Fusiliers: ~ 500,000 Structure Federal Structure * The Constitution of the Federation provides for 3 levels of government - the Federal, the Provincial (of which there are 10), and the State (which make up Provinces). In theory, sovereignty is shared between the three levels of government, though in practice most authority is wielded by Provincial governments as middlemen between the light-governing Federal government and the primarily administrative States. * On the same administrative level as the Province is the Territory, which is a hypothetical classification of government (from the Federal government) that would constitute a self-governing colony of the Federation pending attainment of Provincehood. * On the same level as State are the Special Administrative Regions (SARs) and the Autonomous Communities (ACs) which are largely autonomous self-governing member states of Provinces that retain more sovereignty than most States. Examples include the Special Administrative Region of Afghanistan and the Autonomous Community of Central Africa. * Most States have their own subdivisions based on their respective state constitutions such as the Japanese prefectures, the British counties and the American states, the latter of which represents a case where a subdivision of a state may choose to keep the classification of state of state as a legacy of history. The most common name of a state subdivision that has been adopted around the world is the prefecture followed by the county. * Depending on the state constitution, many states also devolve power to strong municipal governments such as in the State of Canada where major municipal powers such as Toronto and Calgary have attained equal status as the local State subdivisions (prefectures). Spain represents a special case where almost all power of the State has been devolved to autonomous municipalities and communities. Provinces The Federation comprises of 10 Provinces. North America *Noble House: House Windsor Jr *Capital: New York City *Major Cities: New York City, Los Angeles, Mexico City, San Francisco, Chicago, Houston, Toronto, Hamilton, Montreal, Las Vegas, Calgary, Miami, Boston. South America *Noble House: House Alonso *Capital: Rio de Janeiro *Major Cities: Rio de Janeiro, Buenos Aires, Bogota, Lima, Santiago, Sao Paulo, Quito, Caracas, Medellin, Salvador, Belo Horizonte, Brasilia, Guayaquil. Europe *Noble House: House Windsor Sr *Capital: Greater London *Major Cities: Greater London, Moscow, Berlin, Madrid, Rome, Kiev, Paris, Hamburg, Vienna, Belgrade, Warsaw, Barcelona, Marseille, Edinburgh, Rotterdam, Oslo, Helsinki, Vladivostok, Amsterdam, Birmingham, Winchester, St Petersburg. Africa *Noble House: House Praetorius *Capital: Cairo *Major Cities: Cairo, Lagos, Kinshasa, Luanda, Nairobi, Mogadishu, Abidjan, Alexandria, Addis Ababa, Johannesburg, Dar es Salaam, Casablanca, Durban, Kano, Accra. Central Asia *Noble House: House Almasi *Capital: Dubai City *Major Cities: Dubai City, Riyadh, Mecca, Jeddah, Medina, Abu Dhabi, Doha, Sharjah, Bukhara, Merv, Tashkent, Almaty, Ashgabat, Astana, Andijan. North East Asia *Noble House: House Yamato *Capital: New Tokyo *Major Cities: New Tokyo, Osaka, Kyoto, Nagoya, Beijing, Nanjing, Chongqing, Tianjin, Hong Kong, Taipei, Urumqi, Ulaanbaatar, Vladivostok, Khabarovsk, Seoul, Busan, Incheon, Daegu, Daejeon, Pyongyang. South East Asia *Noble House: House Shah *Capital: Kuala Lumpur *Major Cities: Kuala Lumpur, Singapore (now submerged), Manila, Jakarta, Bangkok, Ho Chi Minh City, Yangon, Hanoi, Denpasar, Batam, Bandung, Surabaya, Bandar Seri Begawan, Phnom Penh, Vientiane. Oceanus *Noble House: (No Noble House), led by elected Governor General. *Capital: Sydney *Major Cities: Sydney, Perth. Melbourne, Adelaide, Brisbane, Canberra, Darwin, Davenport, Auckland, Christchurch, Wellington. Antarctic Territory *Noble House: House Yaghon *Capital: Antarctica City *Major Cities: Antarctica City, New Sprutnel, Cantoga, Port Henry. Free Isles *Noble House: (No Noble House), led by elected Governor General. *Capital: Reykjavik *Major Cities: Reykjavik, Selfost, Nuuk, Qaqortoq, Sisimiut, Nauru, Palikir, Colonia, Tofol, Apia, San Juan, Ponce, Mayaguez. Category:User Nations